Pinch valves are used in various fields including the oil, gas and mining industries. The pinch valve generally comprises a valve body in which a tubular sleeve made of a resilient material is inserted. Upon pinching action, pressure is applied to the sleeve which restricts or reduces the flow of material therethrough. The sleeve is secured into place by retaining mechanisms on each end of the sleeve.
There is a need for a locking system for securely retaining the sleeve within the pinch valve thus for preventing movement therebetween. There is also a need for a sealing mechanism for preventing leaking of material between the sleeve and the pinch valve.